


[DE]Sea Rover03

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。03 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover03

03

　　每年的深秋，是这个国家的王室和贵族选择狩猎的日子。

　　老国王十分喜欢打猎，尽管已经过了六十岁的年纪，也会在固定的时间召集大量的王室成员，同时率领一大批领主、骑士和侍从，到离城市不远的郊区的皇家猎场去狩猎。

　　Eduardo作为新王后，当然要出席，虽然他对这些完全不擅长，但这一点也不妨碍他的好心情。

　　他热爱自由，如果一直把他关在城堡，Eduardo确信自己会被憋坏，就像一颗果子，慢慢地从内部腐烂。

　　但当他看到来接自己的是昨天才在他床上逗留过的男人，Eduardo的心脏瞬间被提到了嗓子眼。

　　这个时候，Daniel换上了精神的铠甲和披风，微长的卷发用发油整齐地梳在脑后，看起来一点也不像个海盗，而是一个货真价实的骑士。

　　Eduardo从仆人嘴里得知，他现在的身份是由老国王亲自晋封的男爵，备受重视，甚至拥有一小块属于自己的领地。

　　名字是Adam Friedrich，Eduardo不知道这是不是真的，他还从来没问过，即便对方是自己在这个国家最熟悉的人。

　　当然，他也没有告诉过Eduardo。

　　小王后垂下眼眸，僵硬地把手放进他的掌心，男人在自己的手背上印下一个吻。

　　离开之前他用力吮吸了一下，Eduardo绷紧后背，棕色的眼眸里划过来不及隐藏的慌乱，心跳骤然加速。

　　该死的混蛋。

　　Eduardo抽回自己的手，故作平静地整理胸前的白色绸缎，女仆们跪在他的脚边，为他栓好长筒袜的绳结，并且在腰间佩戴一条点缀满宝石的饰带。

　　“Your majesty.”

　　Daniel单手搭肩，对着他的小王后行了一个礼，嘴角勾起了明显的角度。

　　

　　秋风很凉，宫殿外的道路上都是枯黄的落叶，一支大约由二十个人组成的骑兵团威严地停留在原地，队伍前面是两匹黑色的纯血马，马背上的鞍具和装饰都是代表着这个国家王室的传统颜色，同时绣制了老国王的徽记。

　　Eduardo是被Daniel抱上马的。

　　男人的看似不宽阔的臂膀居然出乎意料地有力。

　　其实Eduardo应该知道这个，Daniel喜欢抱着他的玫瑰抵在墙上操，小家伙全身的重量反而成了助兴剂，因为每次可以借着重力把自己埋进对方的最深处，Eduardo连躲也没地方躲，只能一边哭一边任由Daniel侵占阴道，再狠狠地捅进宫颈，把种子撒到里面。

　　一片叶子飘到了他的头顶，Eduardo几乎是立刻回过神来。

　　他抓紧了手里的缰绳，努力驱散Daniel在自己脑海里种植下的记忆，一步一步快速地骑着马小跑了起来，不一会儿就甩开了跟在身后的Daniel以及骑士队伍，走在了最前面。

　　骑士首领担心小王后找不到去猎场的路，于是也下令加快了队列的速度，Daniel却好整以暇地盯着Eduardo漂亮利落的背影，一双蓝色的眼睛底下不知道藏着多深的海域，让人难以窥探其中的情绪。

　　他的小玫瑰在紧张什么？

　　Daniel夹紧马腹，迅速地跟了上去，披风被高高地刮起，带着风呼啸的声音。

　　

　　一到达草木繁茂的猎场，就有大批的侍卫兵驻守在了场外，完全杜绝平民和外人的靠近。

　　但这个猎场的面积格外的大，Eduardo一个人骑着马转了很久，都没有完全把四周走遍，更别说那些森林和小丘了。

　　这期间他见到了老国王的三个子女，嚣张跋扈的王子和公主没想到会跟继母不期而遇，都高傲得不肯纡尊降贵叫他一声母亲。

　　Eduardo有点不适应这样的状况，但刻在骨子里的礼节不允许他就此退却。

　　他首先叫了他们三个的名字，换来了三双长得不尽相同的眼睛的上翻。

　　Eduardo并不太介意，本来他就是年龄最小的那个，要让年长自己的王室子女喊他母亲，想也不可能。

　　他自顾自地骑着马走开，和他们擦肩而过。

　　但离自己最近的那个公主确实恶毒得过分，她挥舞起手里的马鞭，一下就打在了Eduardo的马身上。

　　原先还温顺的马立刻就发了狂，Eduardo克制不住地发出尖叫，紧紧拉住手里的缰绳，还是无法让身下的马停下来。

　　他飞速地朝着前方冲去，经过了大片的草坪，扎营区，越来越多的灌木扫过他的小腿和脚。

　　就在Eduardo以为自己会从马背上摔下折断骨头的前一秒，Daniel的声音从身后传来。

　　男人根本是在冲他大吼，Eduardo分心回过头想看对方，却被呵斥让不准动。

　　呼呼的风刮在脸上，在Daniel的马奔到和他同一水平线的那刻，不用对方再多开口，Eduardo毫不犹豫地伸出了自己的手。

　　Daniel把他牢牢地抱在怀里，Eduardo后知后觉地从心底升起一股劫后余生的幸运感。

　　贴着自己后背的胸膛起伏不停，里面的心跳快得跟在打鼓似的，差不多要把Eduardo的肩胛骨撞疼。

　　“宝贝。”Daniel咬牙切齿地叫他，一边调整呼吸。

　　面对男人这样，Eduardo反倒相对地平静，仿佛刚刚差点被谋杀掉的是别人。

　　“你害怕吗？”

　　Daniel无法控制自己想要吻他的欲望，又知道这里人多眼杂，只能不动声色地收紧环在他腰腹的手臂，死死地把人抱住。

　　这个问题不像是问Eduardo的，更像Daniel在问自己。

　　他看到Eduardo快要被甩到地上的那幕，一种类似于心脏骤停的感觉席卷了他的全身，四肢百骸都被冻了起来，血液也跟着逆流。

　　头一次，他在Eduardo这里体验到了事情完全脱离自己控制的感受，马背上颠簸着的Eduardo如同一颗沙粒，正慢慢地从Daniel的指缝空隙往下漏。

　　在那一霎那，Daniel希望自己能够拥有停下一切的魔法，把他的玫瑰定在半空中，再让人稳稳当当地落进他的臂弯。

　　不过幸好，他抓住他了。

　　Daniel心有余悸，手背和额头上的青筋暴起，鼻腔里呼出的都是热气。

　　一只微凉的手覆盖到了他的手上，掌心软软地贴着Daniel滚烫的皮肤，手指和Daniel的扣在一起。

　　“谢谢。”

　　从这个角度Daniel只能看见小王后棕色的发顶，Eduardo的道谢从前面传进Daniel的耳朵里，他的小玫瑰的软糯嗓音不止适合用来叫床。

　　“Sir Friedrich.”

　　Eduardo叫的是那个被他杀死和顶替的倒霉鬼的名字。

　　“叫我Daniel。”

　　他纠正到。

　　Eduardo沉默了一阵，才慢慢开口。

　　“谢谢你，Dan。”

　　

　　傍晚的宴会是赶在太阳落山之前举行的，天越来越冷，白昼也在减短。

　　Eduardo一言不发地坐在老国王身边，面前的盘子里堆满了各类飞禽走兽，大火的炙烤使它们皮开肉绽，表面泛着金黄的油光。

　　年迈的国王一个眼神也没给他，只顾着眼下大快朵颐的酣畅，麦芽酒一杯接着一杯往肚子里灌，花白而浓密的胡须上沾满了油腻和酒渍。

　　小王后心不在焉地用刀叉切开自己的食物，腰间似乎还残留着被Daniel用力搂抱过的触感，手心也在隐隐发烫。

　　那是他第一次主动牵男人的手。

　　忽然，老国王突兀地大力拍起了桌子，Eduardo被吓得倒抽一口凉气，恍然回过神来。

　　原来是他的合法丈夫喝醉了，正在不满今天下午自己的战绩。

　　曾经这位国王在同样的这片狩猎场猎杀过一头雄狮，但距今已经有将近三十年的时间。如今的老国王，只能打到几只称不上威猛的野鹿和兔子，一点也不能和当年意气风发的自己作比较，当然会愤怒气急，借着酒精更好宣泄。

　　然后国王沉重的头颅趴在了Eduardo盘起的腿上，隔着布料他都能体会到一种由内及外的恶心。

　　他不习惯除了Daniel以外的人的亲密接触，即使这个人是自己名义上的丈夫。

　　但Eduardo不能反抗，哪怕一根指头也不能动。

　　老国王在他的腿间折腾了一会儿，不小心还把一大桶酒洒在了自己身上，可没多久也就安静了下来，重重地打起了鼾，像一只疲倦衰老的大型动物，笨拙的体重为之造成了负担，但又没办法摆脱。

　　最后还是几个领主和骑士为他解的围，仆人们抬着国王回到了帐篷休息，Eduardo偷偷地从宴席上溜走，独自爬上了一个小土坡，靠着一棵巨大的榕树坐下，望着夕阳下所有的景观都被染上淡金色，两只鹿一样的大眼睛里也亮晶晶的。

　　Daniel忽然有些不忍心破坏眼前油画似的景象，他的小玫瑰就像被阳光镀了一层金边，单薄的肩膀后面随时都能长出一副翅膀。

　　但他想要他，彻底地拥有，如果可以的话，Daniel会为Eduardo打造一个纯金的笼子，再把人运到世界上连他都不知道的不知名角落，除了自己，没有任何人可以触碰。

　　“Dudu。”

　　Eduardo诧异地转过头，在看见他的一瞬间，目光里带上了柔和的笑意。

　　Daniel顺势勾起了唇角，任凭胸腔中的热流涌动。

　　他一步步走进，将他的玫瑰收入怀中。

　　

　　具有良好教养的Eduardo做了生平最大胆的一件事——和自己的情夫在野外媾和。

　　当然提出的人不可能是他，但无法否认的是，他也没有拒绝。

　　Daniel不会给他拒绝的机会，直接拉着Eduardo的手举过头顶，专注地用唇舌和小王后胸前的两颗小红点嬉戏玩闹，下身却毫不客气地努力耕耘，把Eduardo的小穴插得嗤嗤作响，胶着又淫荡。

　　小王后有点受不住了，小声地喊着他的名字，一边抱怨肚子疼，下面很胀，Daniel瞥了一眼Eduardo完全勃起的性器，胀得通红的顶端铃口微张，随着他插弄对方阴道的节奏频繁往外渗出液体，估计要不了多久就会直接射出来，不靠抚摸，而只是被自己肏穴。

　　“呜呜……不行，太深了。”Eduardo抓紧头顶垫在草地上的披风，是做之前Daniel解下来铺好再把自己抱上去躺着的，这时被小王后握在手里，快要抠出一个洞。

　　他已经干到Eduardo的子宫了，里面那张娇嫩的小嘴正在承受凶狠的撞击，小家伙叉在两侧的双腿都在打颤，小腹一缩一缩地抖得很厉害，私处被操成了淫靡艳丽的熟红色，温热的汁液仿佛取之不尽一般，Daniel从刚进去开始就没有停止过流出。

　　“啊！Dan……Dan！”

　　Eduardo尖叫出声，优美的脖子后仰出一个最大的弧度，Daniel一低头就能咬住小王后脆弱纤细的喉咙，腰胯还在不停地进攻，任由小家伙为了躲扭得像条滑溜溜的鱼，被他完全制服，龟头愉悦地研磨着对方喷水的宫颈，粗长的柱身被Eduardo全部纳入体内，吞吐吮吸，从阴道深处滑出的淫水堆积在穴口，再被凶猛的抽插带得四处飞溅。

　　原本Daniel没想欺负娇滴滴的小王后这么狠，但今天的事也实在是把自己吓了一大跳，Eduardo差一点就从马上被甩下来摔断脖子，他压制不住心里的后怕，所以需要身体力行地证明他的小玫瑰依然好好地存在在这个世界。

　　以及，这是他第一次告诉了对方自己的名字。小王后果然很甜蜜，亲昵地用一个单音节代替了那一个词。虽然他不会放过他的玫瑰，但这不妨碍Daniel喜欢Eduardo受不了的时候边喊自己边求饶。

　　“宝贝，你里面咬我好紧。”

　　Daniel控制不住地舔舐Eduardo颈侧的青色血管，嘴里含糊不清地说着下流的赞美，两只手放开了对小王后双手的禁锢，转而往下更大限度地掰开了对方的臀肉，粗壮的茎体继续大力肏着小家伙敏感得要命的雌穴，整根抽出又整根没入，龟头不时顶弄花瓣中间充血红肿的阴蒂，不断地让Eduardo攀上极致。

　　“不，不，呜呜呜，出去……”

　　潮吹的同时Eduardo的性器无法畅快地射精，乳白色的浊液从头部张开的肉缝中缓慢地溢出体外，小家伙难受极了，可又没办法把男人的东西挤出去，只能憋屈地完成高潮，等到前后的结束。

　　“我要射了。”Daniel抓过Eduardo的头发，强迫对方琥珀色的双眼跟自己对视。

　　小王后的圆翘的鼻头让他看起来像个没长大的孩子，哭得整张脸蛋到处都红扑扑的，鹿一样的眼睛望着Daniel，里面盛满了控诉和委屈，这使得Daniel哑然失笑。

　　“宝贝生气了？”他挑挑眉，忍住肺里紊乱的气息，但锋利的长相还是泄露了一丝释放时的狠厉。

　　大量的精液充满了Eduardo的宫腔和阴道，Daniel抱着人亲吻安慰，嘴里还是在戏弄他的玫瑰。

　　“乖乖的都吃下去，不许流出来，我会检查的。”

　　Eduardo虚弱地瞪了他一眼，没什么力气的手想推开他清理和穿上衣服。天已经快要完全黑了，Eduardo需要在这之前赶回帐篷里，不然自己的仆人会察觉到异样。

　　就在小王后哼哼唧唧地自己把手指伸进阴穴，还背过身不准Daniel看的时候，敏锐的海盗捕捉到了不寻常的声响。

　　似乎是从不远处的灌木丛里传来的。

　　

　　Daniel脸上带着微笑，眼睛里却满是不加掩饰的杀意。

　　他把这位见过好几次面的公爵大人恭敬地从草丛里请了出来，看着对方贪婪痴迷地盯着此刻故作镇定的小王后，嘴里却以调笑的语气和对方攀谈。

　　撞破了王后跟男爵奸情的康沃尔，自以为握住了他们共同的把柄，正得意洋洋不可一世。

　　他也参观了国王与王后第一次，回去之后满脑子都是这个被Saverin王室嫁过来的尤物，无奈找不到机会，也没胆子对人下手。

　　可他知道，他们的小王后一定会和别的男人偷情，正是花朵一样的年纪，怎么可能会耐得住寂寞。

　　没想到会在这里被他撞破，对象还是自己一直都很讨厌的Friedrich男爵。

　　但康沃尔不打算立即告发，他得为自己谋求到足够的利益和享乐。

　　“您想尝尝他的滋味吗？”Daniel主动走到Eduardo身后，掀开小王后还来不及穿好，只是搭在腿间的衣服，强行掰开对方的两条白净修长的腿，细腻的腿根皮肤上还沾着性交后遗留下各种的液体，以及中间，有王后作为女性湿红柔软的阴户，也有作为男性的漂亮阴茎。

　　Daniel握着Eduardo的性器往上，目的是把小家伙的整片私处都暴露给康沃尔看，甚至用另一只手的两根指头分开了两瓣薄薄的阴唇，展现Eduardo还滴着精液的雌穴。

　　“公爵大人，他这里还是湿的，很会吸。”Daniel用力压下Eduardo的全部挣扎，无视那些屈辱的哭泣和呜咽，继续轻车熟路地把手指插入进去，带出缠绵的水声。

　　“您现在就可以进来，康沃尔公爵。”

　　Eduardo看到脑满肠肥的男人急躁地拉下裤子，露出腿间丑陋紫黑的阴茎，像牛一样喘着粗气向他压过来时，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

　　但撕裂的感觉迟迟没有到来。

　　取而代之的是胸前浸润的温热感，如同一杯烧开后放了很久的红茶。

　　Eduardo睁开眼，看到男人凶目圆睁地盯着自己的身后。

　　一根尖锐的树枝完全没入了康沃尔厚实的背部，刚好捅穿了对方的心脏，力道也掌握得很好，Eduardo连半层皮都没有伤到。

　　Daniel面无表情地推开男人的尸体，眼睛里的杀机还未完全褪去，目光冷得像冰。

　　他帮Eduardo脱下被血液弄脏的衣服时，小王后重重地颤抖了一下，嘴唇开开合合，嗫嚅了半天，什么都没说出口。

　　“Dudu。”

　　男人喟叹了一句，然后在他的唇边啄吻了一会儿。

　　Eduardo缓缓地回过神，使劲全身力气推开了眼前的海盗。

　　Daniel不解地望着他，钴蓝色的眼里饱含疑惑和无奈。

　　“你在害怕？”Daniel重新拥抱住自己的玫瑰。

　　“滚开。”

　　Eduardo的声线都在不住地发抖。

　　“为什么？”Daniel低头看了一眼，嗤笑一声，温柔地握住了小家伙再次挺立起的阴茎，慢慢地帮人手淫。

　　“因为我杀了人？”

　　Eduardo喘了一声，抓紧Daniel的手腕，却没有拉开。

　　“以为我会把你让给他？”Daniel的语气里透出狠戾。

　　小王后细声尖叫，精液从铃口喷薄而出。

　　“忘了我跟你说过吗，只会让你当我一个人的小婊子。”

　　Daniel用沾满Eduardo体液的手，抬起对方小巧精致的下巴。

　　那双始终都湿润着的棕眼睛里只剩下他的身影，Daniel满意地放柔了眼神，深深地吻上了小家伙花朵似的唇瓣。

　　

　　当晚，Eduardo不出意外地失眠了。

　　他一闭上眼，脑海里的全是Daniel抱着他把自己当玩物一样展示给别人，和毫不犹豫地杀人的场景。

　　帐篷里的条件比不上宫殿，面积还不到原先住的地方的二分之一，床也小了不少。他遣退了所有的仆从，只留下满屋子亮堂堂的烛光。

　　为了防野兽，以及，对抗恐惧。

　　过了很久，在他半梦半醒之间，有人钻进了他的被子里。

　　在Eduardo发出尖叫之前，Daniel捂住了他的嘴唇。

　　“做噩梦了吗？”

　　忽略掉Eduardo想要从自己怀里挣脱出去的动作，Daniel嗅着小王后颈窝的体香，轻声问到。

　　“滚出去。”

　　Eduardo别扭极了，尽管一动也不能动，嘴里还是不肯妥协。

　　“小Dudu，不要跟我撒娇，我不会哄。”Daniel半玩笑半认真地说到，手臂环过小王后细瘦的腰身，有一搭没一搭地给人揉肚子。

　　“我没有！”

　　反驳的声音不自觉高了两度，意识到这是深夜后Eduardo又噤了声。

　　“别怕，你门口的侍卫和女仆都被我干掉了。”

　　Daniel咬了咬小家伙圆润的耳垂。

　　Eduardo立刻紧张了起来，连呼吸都屏住了。

　　“骗你的，被我打晕了而已。”

　　这话被Daniel说得非常平常，好像揍晕几个人只是什么无关紧要的小事。

　　Eduardo又不愿意理他了。

　　“小玫瑰，你不知道我生活的国家是什么样的，”Daniel突然一本正经了起来，“我第一次杀人，还没满十岁。”

　　紧接着他对着这个含着金汤匙出生的小王后讲起了自己幼年的经历，像讲故事一样娓娓道来。

　　“上门要债的人闯进了家里的屋子，从我母亲的尸体上找有没有被藏起来的银币。”

　　“我解决了最后一个，他可能比我大不了多少，因为想再捡捡剩下可能有用的，跟前面那伙人落单了。”

　　“我手边刚好有一把杀鱼用的尖刀，他们把我的右手打断了，所以我只能用左手。”

　　“上帝保佑，我把刀尖刺进了他的眼睛里。”

　　“他大喊大叫，捂着脸，用另一只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着我，嘴里嚷着很难听的话。”

　　“我刺了第二刀，这回扎的是他的脖子，他再也没能发出声音，没多久就死了。”

　　Daniel平淡地讲完这些，似乎不像是发生在自己身上的事。

　　Eduardo沉默了一会儿，然后自己转过身来，Daniel一点也不意外地看到了小家伙泛红的眼睛。

　　养尊处优的小王后哪里能听这些，可Daniel最不想要的就是来自Eduardo的同情。

　　他要除了同情以外的Eduardo的所有感情。

　　“宝贝，拯救我吧，”Daniel把脑袋埋进对方的胸口，“我的安琪儿，我的小玫瑰。”

 

TBC/FIN


End file.
